Andorra la Vella
= Andorra la Vella '(アンドララベリャ,''Andoraraberya) is a supporting character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and 'the main character in the fanfiction Hetalia: Chase the Stars. She is the representation of Andorra la Vella the capital city of the Principality of Andorra. She is also referred to as '''Daenerys Fernández Carriedo "Bonnefoy" '(No Japanese translation). In 2008, Andorra la Vella`s creator gave another human name to her character 'Vera Florence Carriedo Bonnefoy '(ヴェラフィレンツェ,Vu~erafirentsu~e Carriedo Bonnefoy). Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Andorra la Vella She has a short golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes, with two silver sickle-shaped marks directly underneath both of her eyes. She is 5`6 or 152.4 in cm, despairing at how short she is when it comes to converting from inches to centimeters. She wears a brown WWII Military Uniform, a green shirt, and tie, and brown boots. In earlier designs, her hair stopped at her waist, and she had silver eyes not emerald green eyes. In her first appearance in both versions of the manga, and the first two episodes of the anime, she wore a green uniform that looked similar to her elder sister`s Andorra Military Uniform. As a child, she wore military uniforms and combat boots and was so much of a tomboy people couldn't tell if she was a boy or girl. When not in uniform, she can often be seen dressed in a flowing white dress with knee-high boots. She has the form of a 14 year old teenager girl. Personality and Interests Andorra la Vella is a military-raised young girl, who has been raised by her military-oriented elder sister all of her life. As a result of that she is a unsociable and often terrifies others without realizing, but underneath her unsociable barriers she is kind-hearted and gentle towards others. It has been stated by her creator that Andorra la Vella is based on her own self and how she used to be before she had any friends. Switzerland has noted that she is a big tomboy but is rather respectful towards others even if she seems scary. Her hobbies include training, defending her country, protecting her elder sister, Switzerland, and Lichtstein from harm. In the webcomic and the first drama CD, it is noted that she had a tough upbringing and that does not know how to interact with others due to her tough upbringing. Germany noted during the first episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers that Andorra la Vella is very strict, stern, but fair when it comes to settling fights with her many siblings. Relationships Spain Main Article: Spain The biological daughter of Spain and France, the young Andorra was raised by her two parents and when her two parents weren't around her elder sister Andorra raised her. The two have a easy-going relationship with each other due to being father and daughter though Andorra la Vella is sometimes creeped out by her father. She is also mad due to the fact that Spain abandoned France her mother for Romano (South Italy) but other than that their relationship is typical of a father and daughter relationship. France Main Article: France Andorra la Vella deeply loves her biological mother/father and is willing to please but. Sometimes she thinks he takes things too far and hits him with her elbow and strangles him while her ears are covered by her elder sister Andorra. The two are often seen fighting about independence and how the French are disgusting when it comes to personal hygiene. They have a deep-rooted rivalry and despite that rivalry they will gang up on people who enter their arguments and break those people`s spirits into so many little pieces that those people will cry tears of depression. In strips created by Andorra`s creator and focusing on Andorra la Vella`s childhood, France is been shown elbowed by the young Andorra la Vella while her elder sister and the other child of France and Spain is shown standing by watching with a slight smirk on her face. In the movie Hetalia: Paint it White, the two are shown to have a quarreling mother and daughter relationship with each other. Andorra Main Article: Andorra Due to being raised together as the two daughters of Spain and France they are close. The two sisters have a very close relationship and are often seen talking, laughing, eating, and even bathing together. In the fanfiction Hetalia: Chase the Stars the two are shown to have a very close relationship close to that of mother and daughter even though Andorra is her elder sister, Andorra la Vella thinks of her elder sister as her second mother. Madrid Main Article: Madrid Madrid and Andorra la Vella are not shown to be close at all in fact the two are shown to have a intense rivalry when it comes to sports (specifically soccer). It is heavily implied that they pretend not to care for the other person but actually care a lot when it comes to their safety. Madrid is one of Andorra la Vella`s step-brothers the other being Paris. Paris Main Article: Paris The two are often seen fighting with each other much like France and England. Andorra la Vella has noted that Paris is a perverted teenager and that he should be ashamed of himself. Though she will never admit it she cares for her step-brother even if she doesn't show it. Berlin Main Article: Berlin The two are often seen training together and often eat lunch together. Berlin is shown to have a crush on Andorra la Vella who is quite oblivious to his affection for her. The two are shown to gang up on the Italies and force them to train, do oral presentations, and get the other capitals to shut off when needed to. Rome Main Article: Rome Rome is noted to be scared of the militaristic Andorra la Vella who is terrifying to most every capital when pissed off. The two have a quite unique relationship in the sense that Andorra la Vella is terrifying Rome without meaning and Rome is crying for both of his elder brothers because Andorra la Vella is creeping him out with her emotionless face. Category:Female Characters Category:Capital Cities Category:Personifications Category:Ash Witherspoon